1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to an electric connector.
2. Background of the Invention
Electric connectors include many types and are commonly used with various electronic products. For example, high-frequency connectors are indispensable components for communication products.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional connector provided by Tyco Electronics includes a first outer casing 91, a second outer casing (not shown), a cable module 93, an inner insulating casing 94, a plurality of fasteners (not shown), and an inner metal casing 96. The cable module 93 includes a printed circuit board (not shown) and a cable 931. The cable 931 is electrically connected to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is fixed in the inner insulating casing 94. The inner insulating casing 94 is fixed in the inner metal casing 96. The inner metal casing 96 has a rear fixed between a front of the first outer casing 91 and a front of the second outer casing. The fasteners penetrate through the second outer casing and fasten the first outer casing 91.
The printed circuit board of the cable module 93 and the inner insulating casing 94 have to be disposed in the inner metal casing 96, and the rear of the inner metal casing 96 is then fixed between the front of the first outer casing 91 and the front of the second outer casing. As a result, the connector has many components, and the production cost thereof is therefore increased.
Additionally, the cable 931 is not stably retained between the first outer casing 91 and the second outer casing. Once the cable 931 is pulled, the printed circuit board will become loose and its position will be altered.